Like the Good Ole Days
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: Spinner x Marco. Nuff said. Good old fashioned boy on boy lovin.


Like the Good Ole Days

Summary: Marco misses what he and Spinner used to have. Spinner does too. One day some things happen.

Warning: SLASH

"I miss the way we used to be Spin," Marco said sadly.

Spinner looked away from him momentarily. His expression wasn't anger, just anxious. He had often gotten this look around Marco. Things had never been quite the same between them since Marco came out.

"Marco we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah of course," Marco answered. "Why can't we be like we used to? When we used to be like best friends."

Spinner shrugged. His expression remained blank. He walked down the hall waving goodbye. Marco watched him go. He always did enjoy scoping Spinner's cute ass. He shook himself of these thoughts immediately. He was lucky Spinner even talked to him. It used to be a rule that Spinner never associated with gay people. Since being open minded around Marco, Spinner seemed curious at best. Then one day everything changed. It was after school, and many students had already left. Marco went into the boy's restroom. Spinner was zipping up and proceeded to wash his hands.

"Hey Spin," Marco greeted.

Spinner did not answer him. He seemed to have that odd look on his face again.

"I need to find out something," Spinner said quietly. "I need you help."

"Need my help to find out what," Marco asked.

Spinner bit his bottom lip and grabbed Marco's hand. He jerked him into one of the cubicles, slammed him against the wall, and crushed their lips together. Marco's eyes widened, but he began to kiss back. He parted his lips in invitation and Spinner's tongue invaded his hot mouth. Marco pulled away for air.

"Don't tease me Spin," he gasped between deep breaths.

Spinner guided Marco's hand to the bulge in his jeans.

"Does this feel like teasing to you Marco?"

Spinner's facial expression was serious and focused. Marco's expression became glazed as his dark eyes clouded with lust. He fumbled with Spinner's jeans as they kissed again, tongue tasting tongue. The two of them now moaning into the kiss. Marco eased Spinner's boxers down and knelt down taking in his length. Spinner quickly thrust his shirt over the cubicle door and grabbed tufts of Marco's black hair. His swollen cock disappearing between Marco's lips again and again.

"Oh God Marco stop," Spinner panted breathily. "I won't last…"

Marco eased his mouth from around Spinner's cock, and let his own pants drop. Spinner licked his lips. Marco had gone commando. The two of them kissed again fiercely.

"Make love to me Spinner," Marco whispered.

Spinner groaned hungrily into the kiss and practically ripped Marco's shirt away. He bent Marco over the toilet. There was the sound of the cubicle's latch snapping shut, then Spinner pinned him beneath him. He quickly coated his cock with saliva and pressed into Marco with a quick and hard thrust. Marco gasped in pain and tried to take it out. He had never been fucked without lubrication before. Spinner's cock was being squeezed and constricted in overwhelming tightness. He bucked forward grunting fiercely.

"Oh God Marco," he panted. "Tight! Ah…"

"Oh yes Spinner," Marco moaned with tears in his eyes.

His own cock was now hard. Marco began to pump it. It hurt, but it also felt good when Spinner hit his prostate.

"Fuck me oh yeah," Marco moaned. "I love your cock Spinner!"

Spinner groaned and grunted. He was deeper inside Marco then either felt possible. Marco was groaning and moaning. His climax nearing.

"Yeah Marco," Spinner whispered. "Come."

Marco cried out and came violently onto the toilet and floor. Spinner found a newfound tightness as Marco's hole tightened. He groaned and pushed forward. He wasn't going to last. He pulled out and soon strings of cum were shooting onto Marco's back. Spinner fell forward. They were both sweaty. Spinner wrapped his arms around Marco, still slumped over his back.

"God that was the best sex ever," Spinner whispered.

Marco nodded.

"I love you," Spinner said quietly.

"Me too," Marco answered.

Fin


End file.
